invisigunfandomcom-20200214-history
General Strategy
Overview This is a collection of strategies that don't belong to a specific mode/planet/map/character but apply in most cases. Before jumping right in looking at the strategies it's a good idea to make sure you have a good grasp of the game mechanics to easily understand this portion of the wiki. Strategies * Avoid standing/lingering in open lanes (rows/columns). An across the map prospecting shot from another player is likely to hit you. Traverse them quickly when you have to. * For simple moves on the map - try counting it out first. For example: 1 Down, 4 Right, 1 Up. Then you can watch the rest of the map while moving and take advantage of any mistake bumps anyone else makes. For longer moves I find it best to count the tiles in sets of two's or three's. With a lot of practice is possible to move by holding the direction pad and judging your travel distance by time. * Sometimes it is better to give your position away with a prospecting shot down an open row/column, than it is to remain stealth and be hit by a prospecting shot (This is not such a good idea if you suspect another player is close to you, as you will give your position away). * If you take a shot and miss, it's often better to disappear and attack again later than it is to adjust your row/column and fire again, as their return fire will likely hit you. * Remember, the other players can't keep watching your position while they concentrate on moving. If you lure them by stepping in the water, they will start to move to take advantage of your "mistake". You can reposition while they are moving and not looking at you and wait for them to reveal themselves. This is easier said than done though and depends on several factors. You should know roughly where they were and what direction they are likely to come from, and that you aren't standing in line with a shot they will take at your assumed position etc. * Moving large distances across the map quickly (without bumping into things) so that you are behind the area your opponent(s) are in will likely get you a lot of kills as they will be less careful about remaining hidden as they think you are too far away to take advantage. Carmen, for example, will probably put down blocks and give herself away. Be careful not to get to close to Aether though... * Be very careful retrieving power ups, rushing to get a power up when you have no idea where the other player(s) are is a good way to get shot. * A great way to count your steps is to count the footstep sounds. Sure you'll hear the enemy's too, but after a while you get used to noticing which is yours and how long a step takes. * The character will snap to the nearest tile when pressing fire or ability. So pressing a direction then fire in quick succession allows the player to turn on the spot and fire/use ability. * Instead of dodging to the side after taking a shot, step forward in the direction you just shot, That shot will shield you momentarily. If you step the side you could get hit with return fire. * Heroes will leave a trail of particles while disappearing. Be aware that this will give your opponents a hint as to which direction you are heading. You can use this to your advantage by faking a direction (running in one direction while you are turning invisible but as soon as your particles are no longer visible, immediately changing directions taking care not to cross the line of fire from an opponent). * As a Power Up falls it is possible to hide some activity behind the parachute. For example, you can sneak over water in 'The Wine Cellar or 'The Watering Hole' while those tiles are obscured. Category:InvisigunReloaded